


Damn

by Capricorn_Cutiee09



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn_Cutiee09/pseuds/Capricorn_Cutiee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Damon play a game. [For mature people only!!] -RATED R/M-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!: RATED R/M IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE OR DO NOT LIKE STRONG ADULT CONTENT PLEASE LEAVE NOW, IF YOU DO? BY ALL MEANS ENJOY...

A single tear spill ed over and her lower lip quivered. "What I feel for you is so much more than I ever thought possible, Damon." She said. "You're demanding, romantic, sexy, arrogant, and you've completely ruined me for other men." "And?" he urged. "And I love you." Damon shook his head. "You sure know how to put a man on his knees, kitten," he grumbled as he leaned down and lifted her into his arms. "There's a present in the bedroom. Wanna see it?" he asked as he cradled her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. "Show me, Damon." "My pleasure, kitten," he whispered as he carried her off.

~When Damon reached his bedroom, he put Elena back on her feet and pointed to a box sitting on his bedside table. Elena frowned. "Bedroom Games," she said, repeating the words on the lid. "Open it," he quietly ordered. Elena lifted the top and peeked inside. Damon laughed. "They wont bite, Elena, Take one out and read it aloud." She plucked a card form the box and opened it." 'Be your Lovers sex slave. Preform any act of fore play they command' ". She laughed and waved the card in the air, "Did you go through the box and arrange them to your satisfaction?" Damon grinned. "No, but that's not a bad idea." he let his eyes roam over her body. "Unless for me,kitten," he whispered. Elena's smile disappeared, replaced by white-hot desire. She placed the card on the table and began to do as he bid. Her fingers went to the hem of her sweater, and she tugged it upward. While he watched her bare herself, Damon started to strip out of his clothes. By the time she had her sweater lying neatly at the end of the bed, Damon was down to his boxer-briefs. His gaze caught and held on her white lace bra. He leaned forward and cupped one beautiful tit and licked her nipple, wetting fabric and all. Elena moaned and unhooked the back clasp. When he stood back up, she let it fall to the floor. Next went the jeans. She had to wiggle her hips to get them down, and Damon cursed at the unintenional erotic display. Her panties caught on the denim and slid down with them. The dark curls covering her pussy looked sweet as hell. She bent and pulled off her shoes, then the clothes. When she stood back up, she was completely naked.

~"You do me in, kitten. You're so goddamn pretty." She clasped her hands in front of her and said, "Thank you." Damon got rid of his underwear, then picked up the naughty card and held it up. "Are you ready to be my sex slave, Elena?" She tipped her head to the side, and her lips kicked up in a side ways grin. "Depends on what you expect from me." He slid the tip of the card over her mouth. "Your hot, little mouth wrapped around my cock." Elena smiled. Some how appreaing both shy and wicked at the same time. Damon's dick hardened. She bent at the knees and placed both hands on his thighs, then opened her mouth and looked up at him. "Jesus, you look good like that." he growled as he wrapped a fist around his cock and moved it onto Elena's waiting tongue. "Lick it, kitty," he ordered. Her tongue darted out and slid over the head, back and forth, tasting him as if he were a juicy popsicle. "I want more," she pleaded. "You want my dick filling your mouth?" "Yes..please," She begged. Damon couldn't speak. In fact he was pretty certain his brain had taken a vacation. He wrapped his fist in her hair and pulled her head forward, watching as several inches of his cock disappeared into Elena's mouth. She moaned and sucked his swollen shaft, swirling her tongue around it a few of times before teasing the slit. Damon pushed her head onto him a little more, needing to watch her take him deep. She opened wider, hungry for his taste, and Damon instinctively flexed those sexy hips. She gagged and he quickly pulled out, then watched as a mix of precum and saliva clung to her lips and the tip of his cock, tying the two of them together. She leaned forward and licked it off of him, causing Damon to grit his teeth against the need to fuck her mouth. He cupped her chin in his palm and forced her head up until their gazes locked. "Another minute of that and you'll be swallowing a mouthful of cum." She licked her lips and smiled. "You do taste good, but I'd rather you cum elsewhere this time." Damon dragged his thumb over her bottom lip and murmured, "Does your pussy need to be fucked, Elena?" She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, then planted little kisses over his chest. "No more teasing, Damon," she whimpered. "I don't think I can take it." He lifted her and placed her on the bed. "No, no more teasing." With her hair fallen over her shoulders and curling around one nipple, eyes half closed with passion, Elena looked like an offering to a God. Damon moved on top of her, then reached down with one hand to cup the silky softness of her mound. She was hot and wet with her juices, and Damon wanted to drive into her..hard. He dipped his head down and nuzzled the pillowy softness of her round tits, squeezing one soft orb with his hand, as he licked the other. Damon inhaled her sweet, floral scent, deliberatley driving all his senses mad. "You're like a drug, sweetness. I swear to God, I can never get enough of you." "That feeling is mutual, Damon," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. 

~Damon caressed her clit and Elena moaned. He lifted his head so he can watch as her pleasure mounted. She arched her neck and closed her eyes while his fingers continued their torture. He drove his middle finger into her wet snatch, letting his thumb slide over her swollen nub, and heard her cry out his name. Every moan and shudder drove Damon higher and higher. Elena's pussy tightened around his finger and Damon leacked precum, as if anticipating the tight grip. "Damn," he growled. "I need my cock feeling that squeeze, Elena." "Yes, Damon, yes," she cried out. All thought left as Elena began bucking widly beneath him. She was close; Damon could feel her body climbing higher and higher. He instantly pulled his finger free of her pussy and slid down her body, putting his mouth to her instead. "Come in my mouth, baby," Damon commanded as Elena opened her eyes and stared down at him. He licked and teased her pussy lips, then plunged his tongue in and out several times. He nibbled her clit and felt her body go stiff as a board. When she plunged her fingers into his hair and shouted his name,suprising him with her climax, Damon nearly came right along with her. He kept his mouth to her until the last of her spasm's subsided. When he lifted up, Damon touched his inex finger to her lips and growled, "Taste it." Elena wrapped her hands around his, then slowly sucked his finger into her mouth and licked it clean. "Mmm, so damn sweet," he murmured. As Damon positioned his cock against her pussy, he kissed her lips. He could taste his precum and her pussy juice both; the mixture drove him higher. He slid his tongue down her chin to her throat, then teased her erratic pulse. He felt it speed up and he nipped at him, leaving his mark behind. Elena pushed her hips upward, and his dick slid into her narrow passage. "God, you feel so good," he groaned. "So damn hot and tight." she shuddered and he pushed a little farther inside her sweet heat. As her body stretched to accomodate his size, Elena began to move her hips a little faster. "Damon, I feel like I'm on fire," she moaned. Her breathless voice spurred him on. He pushed a little farther inside, and her inner walls clenched around him. They both whimpered. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." She did as he bid, and Damon slammed into her. She shouted and threw her head back. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her. The pink flush of her cheeks and the sheen of perspiration on her neck and chest were so damn beautiful. He started moving, in and out, taking his time at first. Soon it wasn't enough. He rose up and hooked his arms under her knees and spread her wider, then thrust in hard and fast. He never took his gaze from hers as he said, "Once I'm done loving you, there'll be no doubt, Elena." Elena's eyes opened, her gaze locking with his as she asked, "D-doubt?" "That you're mine. That we belong together." 

~Elena felt his declaration clear to her soul. She watched the strain on his face and marvled at his control. But it wasn't what she wanted. Elena lifted her bottom off the bed, and the motion pushed Damon's cock inside her so far she felt impaled by him. The feel of him burried so deep inside her was almost overwhelming. "Goddamn, I'm going to lose it if you don't lie still," Damon growled. "Good, fuck me, Damon." The muscles in his neck were straining, and his sinewy arms anchored her to him, effectivley keeping her in place and forcing her to submit. As Damon reached between their bodies and caressed her clit with one calloused fingertip, stroking her wet heat, Elena began to come undone, again. Her gaze shot wide as her orgasm crashed over her. "Now," he gritted out as he drove into her, pumping in and out like a man gone wild! Then suddenly he was joining her, pouring every ounce of his seed inside her pussy, filling her. Damon collapsed on top of her, and they lay sweating and exhausted with his cock burried still inside her sex. Time seemed to stop as Damon turned his head and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Elena Gilbert." Elena's heart flew out of her chest. "I love you too, Damon Slavatore." 

~Minutes passed before Damon lifted out and off her, carrying her into the bathroom, where he spent a deal of time pampering her..pampering every inch of her gorgous body. Elena definetly died and gone to heaven. |________________________________|

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! IF YOU ENJOYED IT, SHARE IT!! XOXO -A


End file.
